lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Alahis Gausian
Alahis Gausian is the son of Valhen, and Prellia Gausian making him a member of and the current Lord and Patriarch of House Gausian through his father, and a member of House Zengrillo through his mother. Alahis Gausian has five siblings in the form of Tato, Theolinda, Juthwara, Brunloc, and Aelfwyn of which his brother Tato was the heir to House Gausian and the future King of Cologne but was killed during the betrayal in Lorraine, while Theolinda would be a brave young women of whom had married and had a young child when she was killed alongside her twin brother Tato in Lorraine, while Juthwara is a princess of Lombard of whom has been a loyal and devoted follower of her brother throughout his rise in Lombard, while Brunloc is still young at the time of Burning Dreams and is squring in Cologne, while finally Aelfwyn is also just young being born a month before the massacre of much of House Gausian during the Lorraine betrayal. Alahis Gausian is the current King of the Lombards, and the Kingdom of Lombard, and in this position controls one of the larger Kingdoms in Central Europe. Alahis Guasian was born the second son and third child of his father Valhen Gausian the preceding king of the Lombards and this meant he was third in line behind his older brother Tato, and older sister Theolinda. When Alahis was seven he was left as regent of the Kingdom of Lombard while his father, older brother, and sister went north to meet with the leadership of the Kingdom of Lorraine inside what they thought was going to be a neutral territory of the Grand Dutchy of Willen. Alahis would be sworn in as the new King of Lombard at the age of seven after his family was massacred in a betrayal by the Grand Dutchy of Willen while the Kingdom of Lorraine had sat by and watched the betrayal with silent acceptance. At nine years old it was Alahis who would become betrothed to Theodora Luitprand and the shy and withdrawn Alahis found social interaction difficult by the fifteen year old Theodora would integrate herself into his life becoming his best friend and only real emotional connection. At the age of twelve and under menipulation from many in his council he launches an assault on southern Lorraine where the forces of Lorraine achieve several victories but the child king is unable to win the conflict and after the sieging of seveal northern Lombard cities he sues for white peace. History Alahis Guasian was born the second son and third child of his father Valhen Gausian the preceding king of the Lombards and this meant he was third in line behind his older brother Tato, and older sister Theolinda. Early History King of Lombard Alahis would be sworn in as the new King of Lombard at the age of seven after his family was massacred in a betrayal by the Grand Dutchy of Willen while the Kingdom of Lorraine had sat by and watched the betrayal with silent acceptance. Betrothal At nine years old it was Alahis who would become betrothed to Theodora Luitprand and the shy and withdrawn Alahis found social interaction difficult by the fifteen year old Theodora would integrate herself into his life becoming his best friend and only real emotional connection. Second Lorraine-Lombard War Main Article : Second Lorraine-Lombard War At the age of twelve and under manipulation from many in his council he joins the assault on southern Lorraine led by the kings of Lombard in revenge for the Lorranian betrayal. Theodora Luitprand would begin to hold an immense amount of sway in Cologne following the Lorranian betrayal of the nobles of Lombard, and she would use this to convince her increasingly beloved Alahis Gausian to not fight in the War against the Lorranians and this proved to be a political saving decision as the other kings who had went were killed during the final Battle of the war leading to him becoming the lone remaining king of Lombard. During the conflict against the forces of Lorraine the Kingdom of Lombard would achieve several victories but the child king is unable to win the conflict and after the siege of several northern Lombard cities he sues for white peace. Family Members House Gausian.png|Valhen Gausian - Father|link=Valhen Gausian House Gausian.png|Prellia Gausian - Mother|link=Prellia Gausian Juthwara Gausian Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Juthwara Gausian - Sister|link=Juthwara Gausian Theodora Luitprand Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Theodora Luitprand - Wife|link=Theodora Luitprand Relationships Theodora Luitprand Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Theodora Luitprand - Lover/Friend|link=Theodora Luitprand Sigismund Asgrimsson Cover Front.jpg|Sigismund Asgrimsson - Partner|link=Sigismund Asgrimsson Adwala Vesoul Cover Front Amazing - new.jpg|Adwala Vesoul - Friend/Lover|link=Adwala Vesoul POV Role In the Tears of Allemni Alahis Gausian Category:House Gausian Category:House Zengrillo Category:People Category:Human Category:Lombard Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Patriarch Category:Leader Category:People of Lombard Category:POV Character